Project HETALOID
by StarbakiHero
Summary: GUMI finds herself upset over the fact that she is left out from the other VOCALOIDs. But with her best friend Len's help, she meets two strange new characters that may just change her fate... if she believed in that stuff. RussiaxGUMIxJapan and slight GUMIxLen because I can. :3 Please review! I'll update faster... ;D
1. x the r i o t

**I came up with this idea by watching my GUMI, Japan, and Russia shimejis play together. Strange, I know, but I'm impressed so far with the story I came up with! :D Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

I trailed along behind the rest of my group of friends. Heh, always being forgotten, but I was used to it. I looked up at them all; Miku Hatsune, Len and Rin Kagamine, KAITO, and MEIKO. Yeah, the most famous VOCALOIDs... I mean, I'm pretty "famous" though, right? I don't understand why I'm never at their concerts and why people never draw me in fanart. I thought the fans loved me, but... maybe not. But who cares? I was used to it. This is my life, and I must put up with it.

"Hey GUMI!" a female voice called cheerily from the head of the group. After this, everyone else turned to look at me as well. I blinked in surprise. She was actually talking to me first, and not the other way around.

"Yes, Miku..?" I answered, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible despite my sore throat.

"How come you never, you know... hang out with us?" I stared at Miku for a second, there was no hint of teasing in her high voice or her clear blue eyes, she just seemed curious.

"What do you mean...?" I droned. "I'm always 'hanging out' with you guys. I don't really have any other friends, so..."

"You know what I meant..."

She was right. Although I pictured her as a bubbly, stupid, popular girl who got what she wanted, she seemed intelligent and reasonable for once. I did know what she meant. "Uh, well..." I glanced around self-consciously. "I actually do hang with Len sometimes..."

Len smiled, but Rin spoke up. "Like you really hang out with Len. I doubt he would ever want to be close friends with you."

He looked at his twin in shock. "Rin, that's n-" He was cut off by a deathly glare from Rin, and decided that speaking his opinion wasn't worth getting beaten up... again.

I sighed, glancing at them. "You know, I think you're right. And I don't think any of you would want to be closer to me. Whatever, I'm out of here." I paused, to give a sharp death glare to each and every one of them- except Len, of course. I just plain didn't look at him. I then snorted and turned on my heel to storm off.

MEIKO snorted with laughter, and I heard the words murmured, "loser" and "weak".

Len gasped. "GUMI, wait-" he began, but Rin interrupted him with a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Oh hush. You know she isn't worth it."

Len growled lightly and ran away from them, catching up to me. "I don't know what the heck that was about... a-and Rin will probably kill me... b-but... are you okay...?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. I'm always fine. And you know that. ...Thanks for being a good friend, I think you're the only one I have."

Len was panting, and I saw fear-a LOT of it-in his ocean-blue eyes. However, he managed a weak smile. "You're welcome... and I- AHH!" he yelped as he was pulled backwards.

"Len? Are you..." I turned around and I knew the answer to my question. Rin was tightly holding him horrifyingly tightly by his upper arm, and the rest of the group was standing behind her, smirking.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop stealing my brother off, thanks." she teased maliciously.

"He doesn't mind it. I'm not the one who abuses him, anyway." I replied, smiling as fury and defensiveness bubbled up inside me.

Rin's jaw just dropped in shock, and Len was looking down in fear of what was happening. "Shut up!" Miku squeaked. My head instantly turned to face her. "It's not like you'll hurt her or anything!"

Within an instant, I flipped a pair of scissors out from my pocket and had pinned ehr against the wall of a building, pointing the scissors straight at her face. I was doing a crazed kind of half-pant-half-laugh type thing. "And who are you to tell me what to do, you little wh-"

"GUMI!" Len shouted as a warning to be careful what I say.

I didn't really care at the time. I leaned forward and hissed into Miku's ear, "Listen, you attention-craving brat. I am GUMI. I will do whatever I want. Just because you're more famous or whatever doesn't mean I have to listen to you. I don't care if you have a little hissy-fit and your fans come after me. I. Will. Kill. You."  
I backed up to stare at her fearful face, my pair of black metal scissors now pointed at her throat. "Is this understood?" I whispered, smiling gleefully. With wide eyes, she nodded. I turned around to face the others, and repeated louder this time, "Is this understood?" They all nodded hastily, even Len did, as I revelaed the scissors close to their faces. "Heh... now who's a loser?" I murmured, then turned to walk away. But I suddenly looked back at Miku and hissed, "Don't follow me." Looking around, I added, "None of you better follow me." I then lashed out, and nearly (yet didn't quite) scrape Rin's collarbone with my scissors. "Let. Him. Go." I purred. This was fun~

She nodded and shoved Len away, leaving him to say under his breath, "Oww... Really Rin..."

Satisfied, I turned and walked away, softly singing Panda Hero. "Pa pa pa ra, pa pa pa ra pa~ Her fiery eyes, they'll lighten up the nights... Pa pa pa ra, pa pa pa ra pa~ Determination with her warning lights..."


	2. x the i n v i t e

"Oh look at her, the Panda Hero!" I sang, and Len was suddenly at my side.

"That song scares me." he chuckled. But he was serious.

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's not as scary in person, you know. That's what I like about singing, the recorded result is always too advanced, but live-action singing you get to have a bit more freedom." Len laughed, and I laughed with him.

After we had stopped laughing and an almost scary silence lasted for a few moments, he spoke again.

"Hey, um... You really didn't have to do all that for me."

I blinked, not looking over at him as we walked. "I know, I just... I suppose I got carried away."

"GUMI..." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "You really have to be careful with Miku. She is so popular that she has the power to do virtually anything, even if she didn't ask for it... I don't want you to get hurt. People would do anything for Miss Miku Hatsune."

I took some time to take this into consideration before replying, "That's very considerate of you, Len. And I thank you for this, but... I can take care of myself, okay?"

"KAITO asked me to give you this." Len went on after I had finished speaking. "He wasn't really a big part of all of that, and he says he wants to apologize for his friends' behaviors." He smiled slightly before revealing a deep red rose. At the bottom, it was just red, yet it slowly progressed to black as it darkened to the tips of the petals. My eyes widened. Roses were my favorite flower, and where I grew up, they were very rare. I carefully took the rose and held it up to my face, just observing it... a chill ran down my spine as the wind suddenly blew. A single petal tore from it, and it seemed to glisten in the sunlight as it slowly floated in the air...

"M-My rose...!" I exclaimed. I really liked the rose, it was a very kind gift, and it was falling apart already.

"GUMI, it is only a rose..."

"We have to go get the rose petal. Please? I want something at least to have when this flower wilts."

Len sighed. "Okay. You should get it though. I'm too tired to run after it..."

Without another word I was dashing after it. It seemed faster when I was chasing it. To me, a rose represented hope, faith, and rebirth. It was nearly sacred to me that I had one. I could dry one of the petals, so I could at least keep that while the flower itself slowly died. And this petal just seemed... special. I don't know what about it was so special, but it just was. I continued running after it as the wind carried it away...

I slowed down when I saw the rose petal was heading toward another person. He seemed distracted with something in his hand, however he looked up when the petal landed right on his nose. I stopped a few feet in front of him, unsure and slightly scared of what the tall, heavily-clothed stranger's reaction would be.

He gave a small unamused chuckle and then muttered something. I watched, somewhat frozen, as he removed the rose petal and held it out. "This is yours, yes?"

He had a strange accent and a smile on his face that was so kind it was creepy. I slowly took the rose petal from him and said sincerely, "Yes, it is... Thank you, this is very important to me."

"Of course it is no problem." He said 'kindly'. Then he asked, "...Aren't you a popular vocalist from Japan?"

"...Popular, I'm not so sure... But yes, I am a vocalist." Well... He didn't seem AS creepy anymore. Actually kind of nice. "I'm GUMI, also known as Megpoid. It is nice to meet you."

"I am Ivan Braginski. I believe I have heard one of your songs. It is a pleasure to meet you as well!"

"Oh! In return for giving me back my rose petal, I could give you a ticket to my next performance!" I meant every word I said. He seemed fairly nice, and he returned something that (even though I had just received it) I treasured.

"GUMI...?" I heard a voice behind me and jumped, but realized it was just Len. "You've been over here for a long time, did you... Oh, hello..." He finally noticed this Ivan person.

"Hi Len, this is Mister Ivan, he helped me retrieve my rose petal!"

"So you did find it then! I was worried you would be searching forever..."

"Yes, and I am offering him a ticket to our performance at the concert in a few days." I looked back at Ivan, smiling.

"If he wants it, I'm sure he is very welcome to have one..."

Ivan faintly smiled. "I would be very glad to..."

* * *

_Russia walked into the World Conference meeting room. He looked around and realized he wasn't very early. Several nations were there, and only about half the seats remained._

_He searched for one specific country and found him quickly, trying to quietly explain something to Italy._

_"Japan!" he exclaimed, walking over. "I must speak to you."_

_Japan blinked. "What do you need to speak with me about?"_

_Italy looked back and forth between the two. "Eh... This looks really serious and kind of scary, so I should probably go... over there! Ve~" he remarked as he practically fled._

_Russia smirked, which only made Japan more suspicious. However, he spoke again. "Yesterday I happened to come across a young woman, whom you may know as Megpoid GUMI."_

_"She is one of the more well-known VOCALOIDs, so yes, I am familiar with her.."_

_"Well, I returned something of her's I happened to... stumble upon, let us say... and she gave me a ticket to a performance of her new release with that other boy. I just thought you might be more interested than I am." Russia had an eerie smile, and although 'that other boy' didn't really help as there were many male VOCALOIDs, Japan nodded and murmured, "Very well. If you truly do not want the ticket, then I will use it."_


	3. x the s h o w

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry, but my computer crashed and I lost the entire concert! I may include it in an extra after I'm finished with the story, but for now, we'll skip over that part. My apologies!**

* * *

I trembled with excitement as I listened to Miku's song from backstage. Len and I were next. Len seemed worried.

"Hey! What's wrong? This is going to be our best one so far!" I said, nudging him lightly in the arm with my elbow.

"I just think I'm going to ruin your song!" he cried. I chuckled.

"You aren't going to ruin my song. Do you know why?" I paused, to see if he would answer, but he was silent. "For two reasons- One, because you are the most talented singer I have had the pleasure of meeting." After I said this with a smile, he looked up at me, with shock and courage sparkling in his eyes now. "And two, because this is not my song. It's OUR song, silly! I can't sing it without you, and you can't sing it without me! Now don't try to argue." I grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling a little wider to try to amp up Len's confidence.

"I... I guess so," Len replied. He looked like he was still doubting himself, but at that very moment, Miku's song ended.

I squeezed his hand excitedly. "Come on! It's our turn!" I squeaked out.

Len looked like he was about to panic.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Trust me, you'll be great." I smiled again and tugged on his hand. "Come on!" I dragged a *slightly* more confident Len towards the stage but stopped, and turned to look at him as I released his hand. "Are you ready? I'm TOTALLY ready..." I whispered. He laughed at this and nodded.

"Yeah, GUMI... I'm ready now."

[INSERT CONCERT HERE - Sorry! D: I lost this part! For now, we'll skip to afterwards...]

After a few moments of walking beside Len in silence, I leapt at him, giving him a full glomping tackle-hug.

"Ah- GUMI! Let go of me!" He chuckled. He almost fell over.

"We did so good! I'm really happy because of how well we did, I mean really, and-"

"GUMI! Get OFF!" Len laughed as he shoved me away, stumbling back a little but still laughing. "Bad GUMI... Bad."

"Ha! Whatever." I rolled my eyes playfully. "... But, really... Don't you think we did really well? I want to know what you actually think, because in my opinion, it was my best performance, ever... and I want you to be proud of it too."

He stopped laughing- and his smile vanished. he stared at me. With a blank face. And blank, wide blue eyes. And he was actually serious. I don't like this Len... When he spoke, I jumped a little. "Of course I'm proud of it... I'm proud of all the songs we've done together. We do make a good duet. Actually, I've been wanting to ask you... if we could do more duets? I-I would really like to..."

My breath nearly stopped. He actually liked singing with me? "Len..."

"It's okay if you say no!" He quickly said..

"Len!" I shouted, staring at him. "...Of course I would do more songs with you. I really like singing with you. It's fun!" I smiled cheerily.

"R-Really? Okay, then... !" He laughed.

I laughed too. We continued walking. He suddenly asked me after a while, "...Hey GUMI, what time is it?" He was staring at his left wrist, and tapping on the black screen on the cuff. I guess it wasn't working.

"Uh... It's... 18:27... Why?" I tilted my head.

"Oh... Shoot... I have to go meet Rin at the park. I'm really sorry! You can get home by yourself from here, right?"

I blinked in surprise. "Oh! Uh, yeah, sure. I can get home. Bye, Len!"

"Yeah, okay... Be careful. Bye!" He turned and took the other path.

So there I was, walking alone on a cobblestone path surrounded by holly bushes. The sun was nearly done setting, and the cool breeze was lightly blowing my hair. It was pretty nice, but I felt sort of lonely... and honestly kinda scared. It was twilight... that's when KAITO said all the crazy stalkers and creepy pedos come out and get teenage girls like me.

But Len said those were all fake stories. KAITO /did/ like to mess with me... Hehe... Yes. It was all fake. Right. I paused briefly as I saw two paths going left and right. Ha, ha, it's not like something will sneak-attack me from one of those bushes from the opposite directions. ...Dang it, KAITO! Freaking scary stories...! Ugh...

I held my breath and started walking forward. Then- CRACK! I squealed, and was so freaked out that I fell over. "Ouww..." I looked up, and my goggles fell down over my eyes. Kinda hard to see in red. Pushing them back up, I gasped as I saw a pair of shoes in front of me. I sat up, crawling back a little, and my hand brushed something rough and ... crackly? Oh. A leaf. I stepped. ON A LEAF. So I fell over like a freak because I heard the noise of a leaf? Great.

...And then there was the stranger. I looked up at it - 'it' was actually a guy - who had black hair, brown eyes, and a plain white outfit. Kind of scary... but then I saw his faint blush. Hehe, he wasn't scary at all! I sat all the way up, and tilted my head as I stared at him curiously.

"...Miss GUMI-san, are you alright? I... found you on the ground..." His voice was sort of quiet... He's obviously really shy. Hehe.

"Yeah, I'm alright! ... How do you know who I am...?"

"Oh, I... See, I was at your concert..." He trailed off. "...Miss GUMI-san, do you need help standing up?"

I stood up, brushing off my dress. "No, thank you." I showed a friendly smile. "Well, you already know me... So, who are you...?"

He blinked, staring down at me. (He's pretty tall... why does he remind me of a dinosaur?) "I am Kiku Honda. You do know of Mr. Ivan Braginski, if I am not mistaken?"

"Oh! Yes! He helped me get back my rose petal... He was very kind! Do you know him?" I practically chirped out my words. And yet I was being cheerful, Mr. Kiku's expression remained emotionless. ...I don't know why... But I want to learn more about him. He looks nice, right? It seems like he has a lot of secrets. Maybe I could be his friend.

"...Yes... The ticket I recieved to attend your performance originally belonged to him. I am afraid I was not supposed to be there, so I apologize."

"Ivan... he... what...?" So... Ivan didn't keep the ticket I gave him? ...But, I was going to give it to KAITO... it was a gift... and he gave it away? "That ticket was a special gift... And why are you sorry, Mr. Kiku?"

"Because that ticket did not belong to me, yet I accepted it. Please forgive me, as I should not have attended your show."

"I don't get why you're apologizing, though." I sighed and crossed my arms. "You don't have to be sorry... I'm really glad that someone like you made it!"

"...But Mr. Ivan told me to apologize, or..." He was very quiet. I hardly heard him.

"Hm?"

He was silent after that, only mumbling, "It was nothing."

The following silence was very awkward. I tried to stop it by asking, "You said that you and Mr. Ivan are friends, right?"

"Not— Well... I suppose. More like acquaintances."

"Would you mind if you two joined my friend and I for lunch sometime? I think it would be very interesting!"

"I... My apologies, but I doubt that Mr. Ivan-san would participate in such an activity. He isn't really a social person..."

And neither are you. Or me. I forced myself not to say it. "Oh... Well, I would be very happy if something like that could happen. Both of you have been very kind to me, and I am grateful. Thank you!"

"Of course. It is only the least I could do when meeting an idol such as yourself."

I blushed. Idol...? I'm no idol... Miku is an idol. I'm nothing compared to her...

"R-Really, Mr. Kiku! Thank you for being so kind to me. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"...It is only my pleasure, miss GUMI-san."

I could tell he was - even if it was very faint, he was smiling.

"I will inform you if Ru- Ivan-san accepts your kind offer."

"Thank you. Again."


	4. x the r a g e

"And so, I was like, 'Girl, if you're trying to-' but see, I didn't finish what I was saying, because right in the middle of my sentence she was all like, 'Girl whatever. I don't have to put up with this.' And so I was like-"

"That's really great, Luka..."

This is my typical Saturday. I was sitting upside-down on my couch, listening to Luka ramble on about her gossip and stuff like that on the phone... And Len was coming over to practice with me.

I let Luka continue her story as I got lost in my thoughts. Three days ago we had our concert, and I invited Mr. Kiku and Ivan to lunch with me and Len. Len was very reluctant. He told me that it would be weird, inviting random mid-20 year old strangers over for lunch. And he was sort of right. But I convinced him when I said that-

"HEY! GUMI! Are you listening? I totally just asked you a question..."

"Oh! You- you did... Um, could you repeat it...?"

"I said..." Luka began in a quieter tone. "I heard that you've been talking to some random stranger-guys."

"Wha- Where did you hear that?" I cried, blushing to myself.

"Face it, GUMI." I could see her right then, rolling her eyes. Great... "I know all the current gossip. It's sort of my thing, dear."

"Okay... Well... First off, they aren't random stranger guys! They're really nice to me, and..."

"GUMI. What. If. They were PEDOPHILES. You could get hurt and killed and, OMG."

"They aren't- It's not-"

"BUT. I'm going to let you at least be friends with them."

"And why might that be?"

"Because the one with the purple eyes was totally cute!"

"...Ew... Luka, really? Just, no..."

"Shut up! Not that much, anyway... Anyway...~ Don't blame me if something happens."

"Nothing is going to happen! Mr. Kiku said that-"

"'Mr. Kiku'? What, is he your teacher or something?" I heard her laugh.

"AS I WAS SAYING... Mr. Kiku told me that Mr. Ivan probably wouldn't accept. So we might not even see each other again! Besides, I'll have Len there with me! He wouldn't let anything happen to me! Also, where I'm from, things are a lot different. Anyone that's older than you should be treated with respect. Mr. and Ms. It's not that hard to be polite. So leave me alone."

"Okay, okay... Wait, what do you mean? Are you and Len actually /friends/?"

"Yes!" I sighed. "He's my only friend.."

"I'm your friend!"

"Ah! I know! That's not what I meant!"

"I know... You can't really talk to me, so... Yeah. I get it!"

I sighed again, sitting up the right way on my couch. "Right... Anyway, Len should be here any moment, so I may have to go soon."

"What? Len is coming over to your house?" Luka then erupted into a fit of laughter. "He- He... What is he doing there...? I can't- Oh my God, this is hilarious..."

"Dear Lord... He and I have agreed to do more duets together. We're going to practice. If that's okay with you and your horrible mind..." I blushed again. What kind of person did she think I was?

"Hmm... Yeah, uh-huh. One word. SPICE."

"Ah! Shut up shut up shut up! I'm NOT hearing this..."

"But you're thinking it. Give up, GUMI, you can't beat me in an argument~"

"I know! Just shut up about the SPICE! and Len and..." There was a knock on the door right then. "Oh! Haha, he's here. I have to go! No more listening to your weird fantasies. Later."

"GUMI-" I ended the call. Ha, haha... Like Len would ever do something like that to me. I laughed a little, and went to open the door.

The exact second I opened the door, Len rushed inside, but he ran into me. I tried to slow him down, but he just shook his head, shutting the door. "GUMI!" He was obviously flustered about something. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over towards the couch.

"Len! What the- Are you crazy?" I escaped his grip.

"No! Sit! Please.." He pointed at the couch, blinking at me.

"Len, whatever you-" I was cut off when he grabbed me and literally forced me (not that it really took much force...) to sit down. He held me down by the shoulders and we stared at each other.

I blushed a deep shade of red. He looked very serious. Serious Len sort of scares me.

"Len, I-" I started quietly.

"GUMI. Please. I want you to take this seriously for a moment. I was coming here, and there were two men following me here. They looked very strange. I don't want anything bad to happen, so... I was trying to get you to sit down and act like nothing happens when they get here, and ignore it..."

I closed my eyes, sighing. Did he really even care, and did he think I couldn't handle myself? "Len, I promise you that if anyone tries to do anything to me, I-"

"I'm trying to help you. Really. I don't want you to get hurt." Len released me, and stared down at his feet. He was blushing, too... Aw. How cute.

"Okay..." I smiled just a little. "Only if you say so."

He sighed in relief and plopped down on the other end of the couch.

"One question though..." I mumbled thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"What did these people look like?"

"Well... One had black hair, brown eyes... And I think we saw the other one before, but this time he had this huge metal pipe."

"Oh! You idiot, that's Mr. Kiku and Mr. Ivan! They must have come to tell us that they can come to lunch with us!" I laughed, and Len stared at me like 'what.' "I sort of... told one of them where I live... Hehe..."

"So I agreed to go to lunch with two strangers you happened to walk by? And not to mention, they're adults and we're teenagers. The age difference would be very awkward... And what if. They are like total creepers. And they just think that you're pretty. And-"

"Ugh, you sound like Luka... I can promise you that I won't let them do anything to me!"

"But he didn't have that pipe before! I swear I'll be so mad at you if he turns out to only be here to beat us to death!"

"Do you hear yourself?" I laughed.

"You're right..." He sighed. "But GUMI, nobody is invincible."

"I know. But I trust that you would protect me if I couldn't protect myself." I tilted my head.

"Oh... Well... I would." Len stared at his hands.

More knocking was heard from the door. I opened it to find a smiling Mr. Ivan Braginski standing there, surely enough holding a metal pipe in his right hand.

"Hello!" I greeted, noticing Mr. Kiku standing behind him.

"Hello!" Ivan greeted in return. "Kiku here told me that you have invited us for lunch."

"GUMI..." Len walked up beside me, peeking over my shoulder.

"What?" I turned around, blinking at him.

"I don't like this..."

I turned back to Kiku and Ivan. "Uh, please excuse me for a moment..." I sighed and shut the door. "Len. You fool..."

"I'm the fool?"

"It would appear so." I snorted and crossed my arms.

"GUMI. I'm only warning you... Whatever. But try not to get carried away, alright?"

"I... But..." He tilted his head and widened his eyes. Taking advantage of my weak spots... typical. "Okay! Fine... Just let me talk though, okay?" He nodded and I opened the door again.

They were gone. I stared down the long path that led to my house, and Kiku and Ivan weren't to be seen.

"See? They left."

"Thank you for pointing that out, you genius." I rubbed my eyes and began to shut the door, when I heard a voice that made me jump.

"Miss GUMI, we have decided to accept your polite offer~!"

Startled, I turned back again and slowly opened the door.

Ivan stood there with a kind smile. That's not suspicious at all... *Note the sarcasm*

"Oh! Uh, Mr. Ivan... Really?"

"Of course~"

"That's great...!" I laughed, and turned to Len. He was currently leaning against a wall, silently watching with a blank expression.

Ivan glanced at him. "Is your friend alright...? He does not look of the best health."

"No, no. He's perfectly fine... Isn't that right, Len?"

Len blinked. "Yeah... Sure, I guess you could say that."

I rolled my eyes at him then looked at Ivan again. I realized Kiku wasn't there anymore. I tilted my head. "Where did Mr. Kiku go?" I asked quietly.

"Unfortunately... I do not know. But he should return in no time."

"Um, okay..." It was getting a bit awkward. "Excuse me for a moment, please."

He nodded and I went back inside. I looked around for Len. "Leeennnnn~! Len, come out! Where are you?" No response. "Len...? Len, really! Come out, I'm not even joking! You better not be messing with my stuff, or I swear I will kill you..."

Still no answer. I sighed, and looked out the window. Maybe he left...?

I saw him outside talking to someone I had never seen before. But they seemed to get along... Surely they weren't a VOCALOID? I went back to the door and walked outside. "Mr. Ivan, if it's okay, I would like to go see what Len is doing over there. You're welcome to come, if you like..."

"Why, thank you~"

GUMI nodded and went over to Len and... whoever this was. "Len-kun?"

Len jumped, startled at my appearance. Like I had teleported there or something. "O-Oh! Hi, GUMI!"

"I was looking for you! I thought you were messing with my stuff, I almost had a heart attack!"

"Sorry..."

I sighed and then froze when the other person suddenly exclaimed, "Yo! Who's this?"

"That's my friend, GUMI."

My eye twitched and I turned to the stranger. "Yeah, I'm... GUMI. Who are you?"

"I'm the hero!" He replied, pride oozing from his words.

"I mean... a... name, perhaps?"

"I'm Am- ... I'm Alfred! Nice to meet ya, GUMI!"

"...Okay, Alfred..." I mumbled, awkwardly standing in the silence.

"Hello, Alfred."

The sudden voice startled me. It was very obvious, since I gasped and tripped. ...onto my face. In between Len and Alfred. Lovely.

"Oh... It seems I startled you." Ivan said calmly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA- DUDE. THAT WAS... BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred was laughing. A lot. I got up to my knees and blushed. Len stared at me, eyes wide, and I shot a glare at him. He blinked and attempted to pull me up by the arm. Which he failed at, terribly. I was a bit dizzy so I couldn't really help but to just sit there, on my knees folded back.

Seconds later, Alfred had stopped laughing for the most part. He sighed and held out his hand. "Need help?"

I nodded silently and grabbed his hand, forcing myself to stand up. I still stumbled a little, but managed to stand up right.

"I'm sorry about that," Ivan said without any hint of emotion, so I wasn't sure if he really was sorry or not. A faint blush was still on my cheeks. Len seemed to notice this.

"Aww, you're blushing." he said innocently.

"Shut up..." I mumbled in reply.

"Or what~?"

"Or... Or I'll steal all your bananas."

"I'll steal your carrots!"

"My carrots are in a garden."

"I'll ruin your carrot garden."

"Touch my carrots and I'll stab you."

"You wouldn't stab me. You like me too much."

"Says who?"

"Says the fact that you're blushing."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"...Fine. But I will stab you if you steal any of my carrots though."

"Then don't steal my bananas!"

"I don't like bananas anyway..."

"I don't like carrots."

"Then why would you steal them?"

"Because you want to steal my bananas!"

"Because you won't shut up!"

"I won't shut up until you do."

"Well I'm not going to shut up."

"No bananas for you, then."

"Say goodbye to your carrots, dear."

Alfred stared at us, smirking in amusement. And Ivan just watched, expressionless. Yet again. I slowly turned to face them. "...Sorry." I said, clearing my throat.

"Why are you sorry?" Len asked.

"Because I made them wait for you to shut up!" I growled, slightly embarrassed.

Alfred shook his head, grinning. "Nah, it's fine! I do stuff like that all the time anyways."

"Okay then..."

"Hey, GUMI?" he asked me, head tilted.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're still blushing..."

I huffed, and reached down to my sock to pull out a pair of scissors. Long, metal scissors...I love these things. "Leave me alone..." I said, starting to walk off.

"Whoa, dude! Were you like, going to stab me or something?"

"But of course, Alfred. Everyone has a moment where the best thing on their mind is to stab you," I heard Ivan say in a nonchalant sweet tone of voice. Slowly, I turned and looked at him, and he had the kindest smile. Alfred looked freaked out and Len was walking after me.

"...finally, it's like someone who understands." I whispered, smiling. I turned again and continued walking back to my house, swinging the scissors around.


End file.
